


叶家大院

by Eydenlily



Series: 叶家大院 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: 4P, ABO, M/M, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: [abo，艾伦和莱纳是alpha，阿尔敏是omega，让是beta，生孩子的是明][整个系列涉及：3P，艾明，艾莱艾，莱明，艾让艾，让明，让莱让。 乱的要死，就这几个人排列组合，各种ntr][但是这一篇只有涉及：艾莱，艾明，莱明，3P，以及些许让艾][原作背景，发生在一切故事结束（不管创之后怎么画反正俺只想ghs而已x）的几年后，巨人之力已经消失，世界重建，大家的生活步上正轨，可以不用认真考据（作者已经放弃思考）]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein
Series: 叶家大院 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066664
Kudos: 30





	1. 叶家大院

莱纳醒来的时候家里已经没人了，阿尔敏在桌上留了张纸条，说他今天要去一趟希娜城，也许晚上才能回来。

只剩一个人的独栋小楼显得有些空旷，莱纳缓缓舒了口气，给自己倒了杯咖啡，在沙发上呆坐了好一会儿。

咖啡已经凉了，苦涩的味道残留在舌头上，莱纳拿出上衣兜里的备忘录，确认他今天要做的工作。

他再一次回到了岛上。这些年世界上有很多人来到岛上，各种各样的人种，各种各样的目的，恶魔之岛从另一种意义上成为了世界瞩目的焦点……对莱纳来说，也许只是为了一点微不足道的赎罪。

帕拉迪岛像个刚学会走路的孩子，歪歪扭扭地想往前冲去，好在身边还有愿意帮助她的人。

刚开始那两年实在很难熬，墙内的制度濒临崩坏，中央的核心成员在那次突袭里也几乎损失殆尽，对一切政治都很生疏的年轻人们被迫担上了整个国家。和马莱签订和平协定的两个月后，塔伊巴家族的新任当家来到了岛上，女王那时已经临产了，仍然亲自到港口迎接。这件事被媒体吹得天花乱坠，全世界的报纸上都出现了那张经典的握手照，曾一度分离对立的同族终于并肩站在了一起。

——这也是世界开始试着接纳艾尔迪亚人的第一步。

莱纳面对着客厅的墙壁，那里之前是个壁炉，前段时间被阿尔敏拆掉了——据说某个国家的人发明了一种叫电视图像接收机的东西，韩吉看到新闻之后激动得立刻冲去买船票——当然被利威尔制止了，虽然很遗憾，但她的立场由不得她像以前那样想到什么就做什么了。

阿尔敏这些年频繁出入岛内外，和马莱的许多技术学院和协会打好了关系，据说再过几个月他们就能收到帕拉迪岛的第一台“电视机”。

莱纳想到多年前那个有点怕生的金发男孩，又忍不住感慨了一声，那些日子不管过去多久都像铁烙一般刻在他心里。

身份和经历不允许他担任重要的核心职位，事实上现在也有很多人看不惯像莱纳这样的人待在岛内。他们已经无需战斗，莱纳只能靠着战士候补生时期学的知识，投入到岛内版图开发和城市扩建里，除了指挥，自己也要动手参与其中。

卡丽娜不在了，她到最后也不愿意到岛上来看看。莱纳两年前把贾碧和法尔科接了过来，他俩现在也寄住在布劳斯农场，下半年就要和卡亚一起去上学了。莱纳问过他们为什么不留在马莱，在那里的读书能得到更好的教育，他记得贾碧对他说，她想和自己的同胞待在一起，而且他们都很想念布劳斯一家。

莱纳胡乱吃了点面包就出门了，确认了工作证没有落下——他得坐两个小时的火车到上班的地方去。他现在也可以用“上班”两个字了，莱纳不禁苦笑着摇摇头。

一辆汽车从他面前飞驰而过，地上扬起的每一粒尘土仿佛都带着希望的味道。

**

“请问——阿尔敏·阿鲁诺特先生在家吗？”

听到门铃声，莱纳擦了擦手，快步走过去开门，他身上还穿着围裙。门外的是一个邮递员，他指指脚边几个沉重的大箱子，大概是阿尔敏从国外收集来的新书吧。

“我是他的同居人……让我签收可以吧？”

对方点点头，递给他一支破旧钢笔，一边打量着这栋略显豪华的小别墅。

准确来说这是阿尔敏的房子，作为一名年轻的功臣，政府给他和让都分配了很不错的住处，不过他跟艾伦在一起后就搬过来了——因为艾伦和阿尔敏住在一起，这实在是件复杂的事儿。

莱纳轻松地把箱子搬上楼，让阿尔敏来做就太为难他了，自己寄人篱下，本身就该多做点事。

做完这些他又回到厨房，把阿尔敏的那份也做好放进冰箱里——莱纳猜想帕拉迪岛上最先进的东西都在这栋房子里集合了。

艾伦和让都不在，按计划得三天后才能回来，对他们几个来说出差已经是家常便饭了。

莱纳不太愿意去想自己和艾伦的事，这会让他的精神很不稳定。两个Alpha的结合本身就很奇怪了，这事发生在他俩身上更是千年难得一见的怪事。

不过莱纳并没有什么选择的余地，如果艾伦愿意对他释出好意，他会全盘接受什么也不问，如果艾伦愿意对他说点什么……莱纳也想对他再多点了解。

显而易见的是，在这个“诡异的家庭”，阿尔敏是最受艾伦宠爱的一个，他恨不得拿根绳子把阿尔敏绑在自己身上；艾伦也很喜欢让，为了让他甚至愿意做下面那个，他们两个偶尔也开始吵架斗嘴，让莱纳有种回到训练兵时期的错觉。

看着让和阿尔敏，莱纳每天都在困惑中度过。他不明白艾伦到底想从他——一个一无所知的人身上得到什么，艾伦不会和他吵架，也不会和他谈笑，但偶尔会叫他一起到屋顶上去，什么也不做，看着不断往前延伸的城市边缘，看着夜晚的帕拉迪岛点亮不一样的颜色。

他们总是沉默地做爱，或者说性交，痛苦地纠缠在一起时，莱纳总觉得艾伦还没有从过去里走出来，他自己也是。

莱纳有时会因为对方的动作太粗暴而流血，这会让他之后几天都不舒服——巨人之力消失的最大坏处就是他们不能像以前那样随意对待自己的身体了。

艾伦对此似乎也有点抱歉，他会去药店买点药回来，偷偷放在莱纳的床头。

莱纳觉得自己和艾伦之间是不可能有爱的，可他们又是因为什么维系着这样的关系呢？

也许很久之后的某一天，他会有勇气向艾伦问出这句话吧。

***

阿尔敏回来的时候已经将近十一点了，他一进门就倒在沙发上不想起来，连风衣都懒得脱。莱纳放下手里的报纸，有些犹豫地靠过去。

“阿尔敏？你没事吧？”

“唔……莱纳……你还没睡啊。”对方从帽子下面抬起头，还残留着稚气的脸庞上满是疲惫。

“啊，嗯。你今天也辛苦了……吃过饭了吗？”

阿尔敏点点头，扶着莱纳的手臂坐起来，“可以麻烦你帮我准备一下洗澡水吗？”

莱纳答应了。这座房子里只有阿尔敏对他这么客气，阿尔敏对谁都很好，就算对方是他这样的混蛋……

看着阿尔敏攀着扶手摇摇晃晃的样子，莱纳生怕他掉下来，赶紧上前去把他抱起来，阿尔敏有些吃惊，但也没说什么。

“你先躺一会儿吧，我等下叫你。”

阿尔敏冲他笑了一下，莱纳很感激他并不介意这样的肢体接触。对方身上散发着若有若无的气味，莱纳有点慌神，阿尔敏很轻，手脚纤长，他感觉自己像抱着个女孩……也许所有的Alpha都梦想着拥有这样一个Omega吧。

他把阿尔敏放在床上之后就去准备热水，新装上的热水器总是闹毛病，上个月还把让烫得衣服没穿就冲出来了。

看到阿尔敏躺进浴缸之后莱纳才回到自己的房间，他看看手表，决定每过三分钟就去看一眼，免得阿尔敏在浴缸里睡着了。

好在热水反而让他清醒了一点，没有发生莱纳想象中的意外，阿尔敏顶着湿漉漉的头发向莱纳道了晚安，莱纳本想叮嘱他把头发擦干了再睡，又觉得自己自作多情得有些不要脸。

——这样就好，普通地、又度过了一天。

莱纳直直躺在床上，艰难地准备入睡时电话铃突然响了，他看了眼床头的电话机——这是只供房屋内使用的短程通讯机，难道阿尔敏还有什么事？

他拿起话筒，对方的声音混着噪音传过来：

“莱……纳，你睡了吗？……我不小心把手划破了……”

他的房间在一楼，莱纳立刻起身去拿了医疗箱，敲开阿尔敏房门的时候看到他正愣愣地站在原地，看着自己流血的手指发呆。

“阿尔敏，你怎么不先止血？”

莱纳诧异地看着他，一边抓着他的手往上面倒酒精。

阿尔敏不好意思地笑了笑，说自己犯迷糊，忘了他早就没有巨人之力了。

莱纳不知道该什么，蹲下身把地上的茶杯碎片一一捡起来，阿尔敏坐在床边，盯着手指上的白色纱布，头也没抬地说：

“谢谢你……莱纳。”

男人的动作一僵，他张了张嘴，觉得莫名的口干舌燥。

“你、你说什么呢，有什么好谢的……”无论如何，阿尔敏也没道理对他说这两个字。

莱纳把碎渣扔进垃圾桶里，避开了对方的视线。

金发青年一副欲言又止的样子，他突然叫住莱纳，后者只好停下脚步。

“再陪陪我吧，我……想找个人说说话。”

莱纳有些为难地看着他，气氛一时有些尴尬。

阿尔敏垂下眼眸，声音听起来很没精神：

“抱歉，你可能不太想和我说话吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为……因为贝尔托特。”

说出这个名字好像用完了他的力气，阿尔敏抱着膝盖坐在床边，蔫蔫的。莱纳吃惊得说不出话，他走到对方跟前半跪下来，声音有些颤抖：

“你为什么这么觉得？是我们……是我该向你们谢罪才对……”

莱纳的瞳孔剧烈的颤动起来，察觉到他的异常，阿尔敏有些后悔刚才说了那句话。他捧起莱纳的脸和他对视：

“这样追究下去不就又和从前一样了吗？我……是我有点脑袋不清楚了……”他把手垂下去，接着说：“今天王都又来了一批使者团，还是说着那些一百年前就在说的话，好像我们这些年做的努力一点过错都不能弥补……到底是谁先动的手？这种事……这种事……”

阿尔敏痛苦地捂住脸，他的情绪和压力也传到了莱纳身体里。

“阿尔敏，你最近压力太大了，得好好休息……”

他忍住把对方抱在怀里的冲动，只是徒然地说着安慰的话。

“哈，哈哈哈，对啊……因为想说的话太多了，艾伦也不在……我有点混乱，你不用勉强自己听的。”

莱纳想告诉他你故作笑脸的时候真的很难看，他迟疑地伸出手，抚了抚对方的头发。

“没关系……你想说什么都可以。”

也许以往的无数个夜晚都是艾伦陪在他身边，分享他的烦恼和苦闷，有些事情就算解决不了，说出来也会好受很多。

莱纳想起贝尔托特，想起曾经痛苦地爬行的日子。

“我没法代替艾伦，但如果能帮得上你，怎样都好。”莱纳习惯性地移开视线，坐在阿尔敏身边。

阿尔敏摇摇头，说：“莱纳也是独一无二的存在吧。”

这句话在他心里溅起一丝波澜，很快又消失得无影无踪了。他是因为Omega的本能才想依靠自己的。

阿尔敏让莱纳和他一起靠到床头，看起来已经平复了不少。

他讲起这一段时间来工作上遇到的事，遇到的别的国家的人，还有那台心心念念的电视机。莱纳时不时附和两句，到后来也开始说起自己的事。

“我说，阿尔敏，你到底是怎么看我的？我是说……你不恨我吗？”

对于答案莱纳并不抱什么希望，却依然忐忑，他真的很想知道曾经的同伴现在是怎么看待自己的。

阿尔敏的眼神变得迷离起来，好像陷入了回忆中，他思索着开口：

“恨吗……我都不确定自己是否有过这种感觉。”他苦笑着，“我小时候，父母离开的时候，祖父的离开的时候……我也只是悲伤和愤怒。人一定要恨什么东西才能活下去吗？”

莱纳看着他沉默了好一会儿，说：“阿尔敏，你真是个哲人。”

“哲、哲人！”对方忍不住笑了出来，“你在打趣我吗？”

“那莱纳，你又到底是怎么看我的？”

阿尔敏收起笑脸，认真地盯着对方眼睛，问完又有些后悔，他今晚好像总是说错话，他吃掉贝尔托特才活了下来……莱纳还能怎么看他呢。

这问题确实难到了莱纳。他不敢说阿尔敏坐在他身边就让他浮想联翩，那双湛蓝的眼睛即使在疲惫的时候也闪着光，对他来说太过耀眼了。

“你一直都是最聪明的那个，那个时候被你发现我真的快吓死了，”莱纳觉得自己讲了个不好笑的笑话，“别人都在不知所措的时候只有你很冷静，不是吗？而且……你对朋友也很温柔，可爱，一定是所有的Alpha都想跟你结婚……”

“莱纳……”

对方发红的脸蛋让他清醒了些，莱纳懊恼地一拍脑袋，不知道怎么就把心里话说出来了。

“呃，对不起，我没别的意思……”

阿尔敏想笑又不好意思，被这么直接地表扬还是第一次。他倒是希望莱纳说的都是真的。

“莱纳，你不用什么事都道歉。”

“嗯……”

“让那边我不太好说……艾伦他，其实很在意你的。”

“啊。嗯。”到底是哪种在意就不知道了。

“你不相信？”

莱纳耸了耸肩，说：“我只是觉得他随时都很在意你。”

阿尔敏瘪瘪嘴：“三笠不在身边，就只有我照顾他。”

“你看起来还挺开心的……”

“就算是我偶尔也想让别人来照顾照顾我啊！”

“……”

先前还未完全褪去的红晕又染上了脸颊，阿尔敏觉得是自己信息素紊乱了，才说这种没头没脑的话。

莱纳感觉那股似有似无的味道仿佛变清晰了，忍不住喉头耸动，他觉得自己该离开了——

“已经很晚了，你明天不是还要出去吗？快睡吧。”

“嗯，谢谢你陪我聊这么久。……等一下。”

莱纳穿上拖鞋，随意地应了一声。他感觉到阿尔敏从背后靠近了点，

“可以……给我一个晚安吻吗？”

“？！”

莱纳怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，要么就是他脑子出问题了。

“阿尔敏？”

他惊诧万分地从对方的眼神里确认到这不是在开玩笑，一下子乱了阵脚。

“别这样……艾伦知道了会杀了我的。”

阿尔敏轻轻皱起眉头，“什么杀不杀的……艾伦不也和让接吻，和莱纳你接吻吗？”

莱纳有些头疼，他们的关系本来就太不寻常了，一时间竟找不出论据来反驳。

……也许艾伦回来之后阿尔敏就会变正常，让一个Alpha和一个Omega共处一室果然还是太欠考虑了。

“如果你真的想要……”他稍微把对方搂近了一点，“我什么都可以做。”

Omega的嘴唇软软的，很干燥，轻微的鼻息扑过来，莱纳感觉下腹一阵紧缩，忍不住攥住了床单。以晚安吻的标准来说这个吻太长了点，但两人都没有要分开的意思。

“砰——”

门突然开了。

“阿尔敏，你……莱纳？”

让站在门口，一脸见鬼的表情，来回地看着两人。

“我操……”

莱纳被吓得差点跌下床，阿尔敏也一副惊魂未定的样子。

“让、让？！你怎么突然……”

高挑的男人好像还没从刚才的场景里缓过劲来，他瞪着莱纳，回答道：

“总部那边发了新的方案过来，不用我们全程跟着了。我看到你房间灯还亮着……你们两个到底怎么回事？”

莱纳一脸生死看淡的表情，阿尔敏则捂着脸坐在床上。

“这个……我之后再跟你解释。艾伦呢？你们怎么这么晚还要赶回来？”

让淡淡地看着两人，说：

“他说不放心你们两个单独在家。”

“……”

“……”

楼下适时地传来艾伦的声音：“让？你怎么还不下来？”

“啧。”让抓了把自己的头发，烦躁地冲楼下喊着：

“马上就来！你是找不到妈妈的小孩吗？真是的……”

他转过身对莱纳和阿尔敏说：“行了，我先去应付那家伙，他一路上都在抱怨饿了……喂莱纳，你去换身衣服，阿尔敏也是。”

“好……”“嗯……”

****

让睁开眼就看到一张精致的脸蛋，他默默地平复了一下心情，便大喇喇地欣赏起来。

——这小子干嘛留这么长的头发？

他撩起对方的一缕头发，对着阳光把玩着。那头发黑得纯粹，一点杂色都没有。

“让宝，你好肉麻。”“熟睡”的人突然说话了。

“……”

让恼火地弹了下他的脑门，“混蛋，不准这么叫我。”

他坐起来开始穿衣服，艾伦懒懒地伸了个腰，趴在床上看他，男人亚麻色的头发垂在后颈，再往下是结实的脊背……啊，被衬衫遮住了。

“让宝……你昨天弄得我好疼。”

让扭头瞥了他一眼：“少来，我绝对有好好润滑。赶快起来。”

屁股被拍了一下，黑发的青年面无表情地吐了吐舌头，慢吞吞地坐起来找自己衣服。

让对着镜子整理好自己的头发，又敲了敲椅子，“过来我给你梳头。”

艾伦憋着笑坐过去，感受对方的手指划过自己的头皮。

“真是个小少爷……”

“我可以叫你让妈妈吗？”

“你叫一个试试看。”脑袋不轻不重地被梳子敲了一下，“我就把这个塞到你下面。”

“噁……让，你早上火气怎么这么大？”

“也不想想是哪个混蛋缠了我一晚上。”他说着就报复似的在那张脸蛋上咬了一口。

“呜……你干嘛啊，好恶心。”

“昨天才吃了精液的人有什么资格说恶心……”

“这不是一回事。”

“怎么不是？”

“啊，吵死了。”

“啧。”

……

艾伦站在客厅中间，胳膊上搭着自己的的长外套，看着阿尔敏跟着让走下楼。

“怎么还没睡？你黑眼圈都出来了。”

阿尔敏安慰地笑了下，说这几天要操心的事情太多了，熬夜都不做完。

艾伦微微皱着眉，把他揽过来，吻了吻对方金色的发顶。

“你们要吃点东西吗？莱纳做了饭放在冰箱里。”

“噢，好啊。他人呢？你手怎么回事？”

阿尔敏随意地挥了挥，示意不是什么大问题：

“只是不小心把茶杯打碎了，他帮我包扎来着。可能是我最近睡眠不足……”

让看了他一眼，阿尔敏有点心虚地别过脸去。

“我不是说了要注意身体吗……”

“是是，这么说的话你俩不也是吗？这么晚了还跑回来。”

艾伦轻哼一声，没接话。

莱纳从浴室出来的时候刚好碰上艾伦，脊背不自觉地绷直了。

“艾伦……你回来啦。”

“嗯。”

艾伦走过来，用手擦了擦他下巴上的水珠，“吓到你了吗？”

“怎么会。”

他强装镇定地拉下艾伦的手，问他明天想吃什么。

“看你心情吧。你又不是我的佣人，干嘛每次都问？”

莱纳语塞，他只是随口一问，没想到又戳到艾伦的敏感点。

“我不知道你喜欢什么……”

“……”

“芝士汉堡，你会做吗？”

“呃，我明天试试。”

艾伦面无表情地点点头，和他擦肩而过，进了自己的房间。

莱纳长长地舒了口气，靠在墙壁上，等自己的心跳缓下来。

芝士汉堡吗……

*****

“让，艾伦最近怎么了吗？”

“啊？啥？”

让从一堆零件里站起来，转了转脖子，阿尔敏弄回来的这些机器搞得他头都大了。

阿尔敏一边看着图纸，一边说：“他这几天好像不太理人……啊，那块挡板应该放这里。”

让直直地看着他，说：“你不该自己去问问吗？”

阿尔敏停下手里的动作，抬起头：“你是说他发现了？”

“天知道。我既不是Omega也不是Alpha，鬼知道你们之间那些神奇的化学反应到底是怎样的……”

“不过，你还是跟他说了吧，那小子可会记仇了。”

阿尔敏这段期间才开始思考起他们之间的关系，他一向是觉得艾伦喜欢谁就和谁在一起好了，谁也不能说一个人只准爱一个，不能喜欢更多的吧？那么他和莱纳之间的行为算不算出轨就有待商榷了。

阿尔敏觉得不管如何都应该先告诉艾伦，要是知道只有他一个被蒙在鼓里……他绝对会气炸的。

“艾伦，我想跟你谈谈。”

那是他们前往老托洛斯特区的路上，从前的城市都被赋予了新的意义，让的妈妈也还住在那里。

“你想说什么？”竹马正襟危坐的样子让他以为是什么严肃的事。

“关于……我和莱纳。”

车厢里的温度瞬间低了两度。

“那个啊。”艾伦翘起一条腿，语调有点飘忽，“你继续说。”

阿尔敏深吸一口气，他这位挚友闹别扭的样子真的会让人气结。

“那天晚上，就是你和让回来那天。我和莱纳在房间里聊天，之后他说要走，然后我……好吧，我们接吻了。”

说完之后他看着艾伦的脸，如他所料的布满了怒意，那双美丽的眼睛死死瞪着别人的样子最可怕了。

“还有别的吗？”

“别这么瞪我了，好吗？”

艾伦别过头去翻了个白眼，努力克制自己的情绪：

“我还以为你不打算提这事了呢。”

阿尔敏偷偷观察他的反应：“我以为你表现得够明显了。你这几天都没跟我说话。”

“……”

“你也没去找莱纳的麻烦，这倒是没想到……”

艾伦生气地看着对方，声音压得很低：“我不找他麻烦让你放心了？你什么时候喜欢上他的？”

“艾伦，说实话我不知道我到底喜不喜欢莱纳……”

“那是他主动找的你？”

“呃，我回想了一下，应该算是我先勾引的他吧……”

“……”

“可以告诉我你在想什么吗？”

“我不想。”

——好吧。阿尔敏想，对付闹别扭的人最好的办法就是随他去。

列车哐哧哐哧地跑着，车厢内突然安静下来，隔壁竖起的几对耳朵也收了回去。

半晌，阿尔敏听到艾伦闷闷的声音：

“你可以喜欢莱纳……但是，你们不能背着我乱来。”

他微微噘着嘴，看起来不情不愿极了。

“就算你们要做什么也得在我眼皮底下做。”

阿尔敏震惊地看着他，又吃惊又想笑：“你是认真的吗？”

“当然。”

灰色的眼瞳仿佛燃着火，阿尔敏觉得自己好像玩过头了，他决定还是向艾伦示弱。

“对不起，艾伦。别生气了好吗？”

英俊的青年凑到他跟前，几乎贴上了他的脸：“当然不好，你要怎么补偿我？”

******

莱纳这几天一直在研究芝士汉堡的做法，在收容区里可吃不到芝士这玩意儿，他有事没事就在厨房里捣鼓，弄得一屋子都是奶酪味，还因此被让骂了。

他没想到艾伦会喜欢这个，他自己是不太能理解面包夹着肉有什么特别的，蓦地又想起波尔克以前也经常吃三明治和汉堡。

莱纳呆住了，看着奶酪在平底锅里化掉，一个个乳白色的泡泡冒出来，炸掉。

艾伦告诉莱纳，吃过晚饭两小时后到他的房间去，莱纳点头答应了。他有猜想到艾伦找他的目的，还提前去洗了澡，希望只是和平时一样…之前和阿尔敏的那件事让他忐忑了好久，白天的时候都不敢看对方的脸。艾伦似乎是没有察觉到，但谁知道呢？艾伦总是能做出一些让人始料不及的事。

——就像现在这样。

莱纳端着汉堡的试作品，打算让艾伦尝一尝味道，他推开微翕着的房门，就看到艾伦和阿尔敏坐在床上接吻。

他尴尬得想转身就走，但是那两人一定已经注意到他了，莱纳傻傻地站在原地，进退不是。

莱纳感觉自己快石化了，那两人才恋恋不舍地分开，艾伦看向他，叫他过来。

他只好把托盘放到书桌上，乖乖地走过去。阿尔敏身上只穿着一件棉质衬衣，斜坐在床边。他们已经做过一次了吗？

莱纳不敢再多看，他刚走到艾伦面前就被抓住了手腕，艾伦按住他的后脑勺，强硬地撬开他的牙关，莱纳下意识想推开对方，突然感到一阵天旋地转，整个人直接被甩到了床上。

艾伦跨在他的腰上，掀起他身上的衣服，莱纳慌张地往后缩，不明白为什么阿尔敏会在这里，被第三个人看着做这种事简直羞耻得要命。

“艾伦！等等……”

莱纳快急哭了，这时阿尔敏突然拉住艾伦的手，他的衣服才终于逃过一劫。

“艾伦，你什么都没跟他说吗？”

“我想给他一个惊喜。”艾伦似乎是坏笑了一下，却看不清他表情的变化。

阿尔敏有些责怪地看着他，接着问莱纳：“你还好吧？莱纳。”

“啊，嗯……到底是怎么回事？”

艾伦没有回答他，而是边脱衣服边往浴室走，阿尔敏一副难以启齿的样子，莱纳越来越摸不到头脑了。

“阿尔敏？”

“呃，艾伦说想三个人一起做。”他越说越小声，最后几乎听不到了。“对不起莱纳，我擅自答应了。”

莱纳仰面躺着，一时间失语，他想说你不也可以拒绝吗？

阿尔敏自己也觉得这很荒唐，一直到此刻为止都没什么实感，他当时到底是哪根筋搭错了才会答应的……

他告诉让这件事之后对方一脸要吐血的样子，并严正声明拒绝掺和这场三人活动，也不想听他们在隔壁瞎搞，第二天就买了去托洛斯特的车票，打算回老妈家住一段时间。

——让的反应是对的。阿尔敏叹了口气，莱纳还处于蒙圈的状态，突然觉得有点对不起他。

“你不喜欢这样的话不用勉强的……”

“我……”莱纳觉得一阵口干舌燥，艾伦淋浴的声音隔着墙传过来，却浇得他出了一身汗。阿尔敏白皙的大腿挨着他的手背，他忍不住摸了一把。

“莱纳？！”

对方小小地吓了一跳，很快明白了他的意思。金发的Omega靠过来，握住他的手，莱纳心慌意乱地坐起来，却不敢做再进一步的举动。

“阿尔敏，你，你愿意跟我……”

清瘦的年轻人抿着嘴，抬起身子，用一个轻吻作了回答。

他抬起一条腿跨坐在莱纳的右腿上，莱纳一下子就动不了了，大腿上隆起的肌肉顶着Omega温热的下体，莱纳的裤裆很快就撑了起来。

莱纳冷不防支起右腿，阿尔敏一下子倒在他身上，耳朵都羞得充血了。颜色较浅的性器软软地抵在莱纳的腿根，莱纳胡乱脱下自己松垮的睡裤，试探着亲吻对方的嘴唇。

“莱纳，艾伦平时……会弄伤你吗？”

莱纳不知道要怎么回答，迟疑地点了点头，阿尔敏探过身子从床头柜上拿了个小盒子，他从里面刮了点乳白色的东西抹在手心，那东西很快就被暖化了。

“我帮你。”

莱纳也禁不住脸红起来，受宠若惊地张开腿，阿尔敏脱下他的底裤，那根硕大的东西就弹了出来。

“阿、阿尔敏……”

对方动作有些生疏，指尖在穴口触了触，才试探着伸进去。生理构造的差异让Alpha的后穴并不适合被插入，他们不会像Omega那样分泌丰沛的体液，强行进入收紧的甬道会让他们痛苦不已。

莱纳从来没被这样温柔地对待过，阿尔敏细细的手指在他的身体里探索着，洞口一点点被撑大，能看到里面鲜红的肠肉。

他控制不住自己的信息素了，阿尔敏也是，清甜的味道电击一般刺激着莱纳的神经，他捏了捏对方柔软的臀肉，接着大胆地用手掌包住，享受地抚摸着。

Omega的身体开始分泌透明的体液，挤在莱纳的大腿上，阿尔敏感觉到身体里一阵收缩，难耐地发出一声呻吟。

莱纳舔咬着他不甚分明的喉结，一只手揉捏着胸口小小的乳珠。

“唔……嗯……嗯、……”

浴室的水声停了。两人的动作也跟着一滞，艾伦赤裸着走出来，身上湿湿的，水珠滴答滴答地往下掉，另一些顺着胸腹肌肉的线条滑下去，汇进下腹深黑的丛林里。

阿尔敏跪坐起来，后穴挂着银丝，连在莱纳的大腿上。艾伦走过来咬住他的嘴唇，用力地吮吸着，眼睛却盯着莱纳，示意他靠过来。

莱纳听话地坐直，双手抚上艾伦的腹肌，他细心地舔着上面的水珠，仿佛那是沙漠里的甘霖。莱纳含住艾伦的性器，三个人混杂的信息素冲得他脑袋发胀，他吮吸着那玩意儿，厚厚的舌头在茎身上翻弄，艾伦很快在他嘴里硬起来，莱纳快含不住了，觉得下颚一阵发酸，唾液从嘴角流出，黏在细黑的毛发上。

艾伦缓缓顶着胯，一只手在阿尔敏灼热的后穴里捣弄着，直到对方轻喘着求饶。他从莱纳嘴里退出来，让他平躺下，又让阿尔敏躺在莱纳身上。

“艾、艾伦？”

阿尔敏不安地搂着艾伦的脖子，后者安抚地问了问他，说：“别怕，莱纳会很温柔的，对、不、对？”

最后一句话咬得有点重，莱纳颤抖着点点头，艾伦抓住他硬得发疼的勃起，抵在阿尔敏的入口处，轻轻顶了顶，龟头就没了进去，阿尔敏情不自禁地缩起身子，脚趾扣在莱纳的大腿上。莱纳的阴茎比艾伦的还要大，阿尔敏觉得自己的身体都要被撑开了。

艾伦满意地拍了拍莱纳的大腿，说你可以动了。莱纳只好搂着阿尔敏的胸口，缓慢地挺着腰，Omega的身体对Alpha来说就是毒药，那块散发异香的腺体就在他眼前——他已经记不得有多久没有过这样的体验了。莱纳紧紧咬住下唇，拼命控制着抽送的力度。

“呜……啊、啊啊、艾伦……艾伦……嗯呃、”

“舒服吗？”

阿尔敏只能呜咽着点头，艾伦极尽温柔地抚摸他的头发，他突然抬起莱纳的大腿，后者也因为他的动作猛地往上一顶，阿尔敏哭着叫了出来，指节捏的都发了白。

“艾伦……你要做什么？”莱纳惊恐地看着上方的男人，后穴一阵痉挛。

“当然是操你啊。”

话音未落，他就握着自己的性器撞了进来，莱纳瞬间疼的眼冒金星，喊叫声硬生生地被压在喉咙里，就算是润滑过了也经不住艾伦这样折腾，那根凶器在他的屁股里横冲直撞，莱纳快把床单给抓破了，他喘的厉害，身前的Omega也因为他的动作呻吟起来。

“艾伦、慢一点……求你了、啊……”

艾伦不理会地用力操他，一面俯下身和阿尔敏接吻，莱纳已经控制不住自己的冲动的，渐渐由着自己的本能动作起来，黏湿的甬道粘人地裹着他，每一次撞击都发出淫乱的“啪啪”声。莱纳握住阿尔敏小巧的性器在手中玩弄着，艾伦的动作太快了，他简直吸不上气，耳朵里填满了阿尔敏和自己的浪叫，疼痛和欢愉几乎到达了顶点——

艾伦突然从他身体里退了出来，一瞬间莱纳竟觉得有一阵子空虚。他看到艾伦把自己的长发拢到脑后，趴下来在阿尔敏耳边说了什么。

“什、艾伦？！不……不行……这肯定不行！”

阿尔敏的声音带上一丝哭腔，他夹起腿，却被艾伦顺势架在自己的肩膀上。

“不要……嗯……会、会坏掉……”

艾伦握住阿尔敏的手在嘴边亲吻，嘴里说着轻柔又蛊惑的话：

“不会的，你会很舒服，阿尔敏……真的……”

“艾伦……别这样……”柔软的金发随着摇头扫在莱纳胸口，莱纳听到阿尔敏求他从自己身体里出去，他一阵心慌，却突然对上艾伦的眼神。

“艾伦，阿尔敏他不想这样……”

那双慑人的眼睛眯起来，艾伦突然探向阿尔敏的下身，硬是塞进去两根手指。

“艾伦！啊啊、啊……”

“你看，这不是还能进去嘛……”

“不……不……”

莱纳感觉到艾伦的东西抵着自己的阴茎挤了进去，差点射出来，阿尔敏被夹在两人中间，无力地挣扎着，发出细细软软的哭声。

“艾伦……艾伦……呜……”

那个狠心的Alpha咬着他耳朵，一遍遍呢喃着他的名字，喉咙里发出舒服的低吟。

“莱纳……你动啊。”

“不、别……！莱纳不要……”

艾伦扣住莱纳的手腕，猛烈地抽插起来，莱纳被他磨得又痛又爽，没忍住泄了出来。阿尔敏的信息素越来越浓，两个Alpha都仿佛失去了理智，舔咬他的身体，两根性器在柔嫩的后穴里野蛮地抽送着，浑浊的白液一股接一股被挤出来，溅在大腿上。金发的青年脱力地贴在Alpha们身上，前面已经射了好几次，现在只有透明的淫水从前端漏出来。

艾伦停下动作的时候阿尔敏已经快昏过去了，脖颈和胸口满是鲜艳的红痕，他咬了口有点红肿的乳尖，不舍地从对方身体里退出来，一堆精液也跟着淌了出来，他和莱纳都射了很多进去。

艾伦把阿尔敏抱到一边，亲了亲他的鼻子。莱纳还在射精后的恍惚中，只觉得眼前一阵阵发白，突然感觉艾伦压到自己身上，他没来得及说话就被封住了嘴，艾伦把手指塞进了他后面的小穴，指尖用力地按着他的肉壁，在摸到某个微硬的东西时莱纳忍不住弓起了身子，艾伦便恶劣地攻击那一点，莱纳呻吟着扭动身体，床单在他身下被扯成了一团。艾伦抓着他的胸口的软肉，像孩子吃奶那样对他又吸又咬。

“不准摸前面。”

“可、可是……唔……啊啊……”

艾伦几乎要把拳头都塞进去了，莱纳几乎有种自己在生产的错乱感，他疼得直冒汗，体内的那点却源源不断地向全身输送着快感。

莱纳最后抽搐着射在艾伦胸口，他摸了摸自己半软的阴茎，被安抚的性器又一下一下地开始射精。他羞得想哭，却只能大开着腿，无力地喘着气。

艾伦也有些累了，他摇了摇阿尔敏，打算抱他去洗澡，后者有些赌气地拍开他的手，艾伦不顾阿尔敏的反抗把他打横抱起来，小Omega涨红了脸，在他耳朵上咬了一口。

莱纳抹了把小腹上不知道是谁的精液，艾伦今天没射在他里面，他更没力气去清理自己了。

男人放空地盯着天花板，情事后的愉悦让身体微微发麻，浴室里冲水的声音就像催眠曲一样，没一会儿那声音渐渐变大了，他听到阿尔敏的叫喊声，忽高忽低的，夹杂着拍水的声音。

莱纳没有抽烟的爱好，但他突然想来一根。

外面不知什么时候下起了雨。

*******

阿尔敏怀孕了。

那大概是一个半月之后，他跟着韩吉去参加一次晚宴，结果差点当着一众外宾的面吐出来。

韩吉担心是不是给他的工作太重了，阿尔敏却有种莫名的预感。他一个人去看了医生，被告知自己这是有了身孕。

阿尔敏思考了一下，决定先告诉让，对方果不其然在电话那段暴跳起来，把艾伦和莱纳痛骂了一顿，说他明天就赶回来，之后便挂了电话。

接着他告诉艾伦和莱纳尽早回家，自己有重要的事要说。——至少那两人不会在自己面前打起来。

让风尘仆仆地赶回来，敲开门的时候是艾伦开来的门，他第一句话就是：

“不是我的。”

“……”

艾伦气得想喷火，咬牙切齿地帮他把行李拖进来。

于是就变成了现在的情况，四个人各坐在桌子的一方，面色阴沉。

艾伦先开口道：

“你们两个又是什么时候搞在一起的？”

“你在马莱玩失踪的时候。下一个。”

“让你这混蛋……”“到底是谁更混蛋啊？啊？”

“那个，我们不是应该讨论一下孩子的事情……”

“你闭嘴！”

莱纳被两人吼了一顿，闷闷地缩在桌子一角。

“阿尔敏，你是怎么想的？”让平复了一下情绪，问他。

阿尔敏想了一会儿，开口说：“我也觉得太突然了，老实说身为Omega也不是没有考虑过生孩子的事……但我真的可以吗？抚育一个生命什么的……”

他有气无力地说着，一只手撑着额头。

“你说什么呢……什么可不可以的，你如果想要的话就生下来，但我其实希望你不要……万一难产什么的……”

让瞪了艾伦一眼：“现在才说这种话，早干嘛去了。”

“我绝对有好好洗干净啊！”

“你们两个别吵了。”

“先不管孩子是谁的，生下来之后谁来照顾？”

“……”

“别看我……你们三个搞出来的事少拖我下水。我才不会带小孩。”

……

结果最后也没有讨论出了结果，让撒气似的踹了莱纳一脚，又跟艾伦继续刚才的争吵去了。阿尔敏说他想去透透气，莱纳便也跟着去了。

“我说，阿尔敏……”

“嗯？”

对方在长椅边停下来，等莱纳开口。帕拉迪岛也修起了很多公园，每到周末就有许多拖家带口的人到这里来野餐。

“对不起，如果……我是说如果，那孩子是我的，生下来之后该怎么办呢？”

阿尔敏不明就里地问他：“为什么这么问？”

“我这样的人怎么配拥有孩子。你应该和艾伦……”

“你怎么能说这种话。”

“阿尔敏……？”

莱纳被对方生硬的口气吓到了，不知道他怎么突然生气。

“如果是你孩子就不能出生在这世上吗？说到底……我们中有哪个不是手上沾满了鲜血的。如果是你的孩子，你会爱他吗？”

“……”

“我会，阿尔敏。我会。”

********

阿尔敏有了孩子的事很快就传了出去。

三笠接到消息就激动地要赶回帕拉迪岛，不知道是为了阿尔敏还是为了揍莱纳；希斯托利亚也时不时从王都溜出来，拉着阿尔敏要给他科普育儿心得；柯尼还住在拉加哥村的遗址，那里已经建起了新的村落，他每个月都送好多牛奶过来，但是叮嘱不给莱纳喝；阿尼也来了好几次，陪着阿尔敏一聊就是大半天，走的时候狠狠威胁了一把莱纳和艾伦；贾碧和法尔科偶尔也会过来玩，阿尔敏肚子里可能有莱纳的孩子，这让贾碧有点兴奋。

艾伦不知从哪里找了一堆产科相关的资料，没事就在家里抱着书啃，他说他爸爸就是医生，他多少从父亲的记忆里了解了一些知识。

怀孕四个月之后阿尔敏就不再工作了，韩吉贴心地祝他生个健健康康的宝宝，她还没见过男性Omega分娩的场面如果可以的话……话还没说完就被利威尔押走了。

小房子里突然热闹了起来，三笠也天天往家里跑，比以前照顾艾伦还仔细地照顾阿尔敏，艾伦和爱人对视一眼，意思是：你现在懂我的感觉了吧。

家里婴儿用品越来越多，让动不动就和莱纳吵嘴说他菜做得太咸，不适合孕妇吃，莱纳忍不住顶了一句“那你来试试”，两个人差点在厨房里打起来。

就好像回到了很久以前的那个时候。

“艾伦，你想好给孩子取什么名字了吗？”

“唔……不知道，你看了那么多书，你来取吧。”

“嗯……什么样的名字比较好呢？”

“普通一点的就很好。”

fin.


	2. 番外1：Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇涉及：让莱，轻微艾莱艾让

莱纳的易感期到了，他忍耐得很好，一直到第三天让才察觉到不对劲。那男人从来不说多余的话，然而的身体的反应是没法遮掩的，让发现他又在吃饭的时候就勃起了，忍不住放下碗说：

“你没事吧？”

莱纳慌张地抬起头，满脸尴尬，有点结巴地说对不起，我等下就回房间去。

让皱着眉看他两三口刨完了饭，姿势别扭地站起来准备往厨房走，便叫住了他：

“放着我来吧，免得一会儿又得收拾碎盘子。”

“对、对不起。”

让摆了摆手，对方手足无措的样子让他有些心烦。他回家的时候去了好几家药店和诊所，都没有卖给Alpha的抑制剂，药店的老板还跟他开玩笑说现在的Alpha屁股后面都跟着一群Omega，谁还需要抑制剂？

“真的不需要叫艾伦回来吗？”

“不用了！真的……”这次他倒是回答得很快。

让耸耸肩，也不再多说什么。

莱纳关上房门就软软地倒在床上，他从枕头下摸出一条毛巾，是阿尔敏的，上面还残留着淡淡的气味，他觉得自己简直是变态，一边贪婪地把脸埋进毛巾里。

阿尔敏跟着勘察队去了新发现的冰爆石矿坑，没个十天半月回不来；艾伦被召回了首都——每个月都会来这么一次，监督委员会按照规定记录他的精神状态，做了什么、去了哪里、见过什么人都得一一上报。

莱纳的脑子昏昏沉沉的，现在只有他和让两个人，没有比这更尴尬的事了。让一定也不想看到他，也许他该搬出去住一段时间……

下腹阵痛一般的灼烧感催出了一身汗，莱纳隔着裤子摸了摸胀大的阴茎，发出声难耐的低吼，喉咙干的要冒火。他不知道这种折磨什么时候才能结束，又迷迷糊糊地想着Omega的体香，想着艾伦掐着他的腰挺入他的身体……

不知道过了多久他被人拍醒了，莱纳感觉自己像是发烧了一样，吃力地睁开眼睛就看到让的脸，他觉得那是嫌弃的表情。

“老天……你睡了多久？”让像对待垃圾一样捻起被子的一角，“我还以为你死了。”

“让……？没事……你出去吧。”

“需要我给你拿个镜子照照吗？”让毫不留情地扯开被子，莱纳差点掉到床下去。“简直要命……你是不是尿床了？”

听到这句话莱纳立刻坐起来，他屁股下面湿了一摊，精液弄湿了他的裤子又渗到床上，一片深色的水渍刺眼地摆在那儿。莱纳登时脸红到了脖子，看起来像是被煮熟了。

被让看到这样的场面让他生不如死，他哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来去扯床单，却被让抓住了手。

“别折腾了，跟我走。”

让抓着他的手腕把他从床上拉起来，莱纳有些踉跄地跟着他走出去，半干的精液还黏在腿间，触感十分的不适。让现在比他还要高了，力气也比莱纳想象中的大，两个人到了浴室，让指挥他把衣服脱了，自己则卷起袖子在池子边调试水温。

“以前我跟艾伦打架的时候不都是你来拉架吗？结果现在还要我来照顾你们两个大号混蛋……”让骂骂咧咧的，把花洒对准了莱纳的身体。

水流冲上来的一瞬间莱纳清醒了不少，他下意识地用手去遮自己的下面——那玩意儿还不知羞耻地半挺着。

“你遮什么遮？”让莫名奇妙地看他两眼，把他的手拉开了，“转过去，我帮你冲后面。”

“抱歉，让，给你添麻烦了……”

“哼……你给我们添的麻烦可是数都数不过来。”

“……”

男人嘴上不饶人，动作倒是很轻柔，大约洗了十分钟，他扔给莱纳两条毛巾，后者动作迟缓地擦着身上的水，末了又呆呆地走回自己的卧室。

让正在帮他铺床，莱纳捏着毛巾杵在门口，——让也许发现他拿走了阿尔敏的毛巾，他肯定会觉得自己很恶心，还是会大发雷霆？

“莱纳。”

“在、在……”

“Alpha发情的时候脑子也会变钝吗？”

“呃，我不知道，应该不会……”

“那你傻站着做什么？”

对方辛辣的话语怼得莱纳哑口无言，他只好坐到床边去，偷偷观察让的表情。

他的小动作很快就被发现了，让对一切来自外界的注视都很敏感，他的下一句话更让莱纳不知作何反应。

“你想睡我？还是想让我上你？”

“让、让？！我……我没那个意思……”

莱纳盯着自己的脚尖，不敢去看那双碧绿的眼睛，他怎么可能有这种不知好歹的想法？让怎么会愿意让他碰自己呢……让是个英俊又充满魅力的Beta，他是属于艾伦的，对莱纳而言本来连肖想都不该有。

突然间莱纳觉得肩头一痛，下一秒就被推到了床上，让跪在他身侧居高临下地说：

“你以前不是很会说吗，现在装什么哑巴……”

“我……我自己能解决。”莱纳嗫嚅了半天，“不会对你做什么的……”

对方嗤笑一声，似乎并不太满意。

“你倒是想得美。”

让捏着他的肩膀让他转过去，接着开始解自己的衣服扣子。

“让……你做什么？”

男人在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，不轻不重的，莱纳却猛地抖了一下。

“趴好。”修长的手指爬上他的臀瓣，只在穴口摸了两下就探了进去，莱纳之前已经玩过那里了，还是本能地紧绷起身子。莱纳把拳头捏在嘴边，努力不让自己发出可耻的声音。

让一边帮他扩张一边套弄着他的阴茎，莱纳忍不住挺了挺腰，在让的手心磨蹭着，他现在好想把让压在下面，撕破他的衬衣，狠狠操他，侵犯那处连艾伦都没用过的禁地……

“哈……啊、嗯啊……”

莱纳动得越来越快，让听着他愈加粗重的喘息，加重了手上的动作。

“让、呃……好痛……让……”

“别那么娇气。”高大的男人低下头，在他耳垂上咬了一口，“腿再叉开点……”

“嗯……”

莱纳只好听话照做，稍微抬高了屁股，腿张成了一个M字型。

让的指尖在他的肉壁上又抠又按，时不时捏一下穴口的软肉，艾伦从来没在他身上玩过这些小花样，莱纳被玩得喘不上气，像个发情的Omega一样扭着腰。

“让……进来吧……求你……、嗯……”

“不用你说我也会的。”

让又捏了把莱纳的大腿和臀肉，觉得手感很好，他轻轻拍着对方的臀侧，一边把手指抽出来，顶上自己的阴茎，坚硬的阳物抵在紧小的穴口前，肠壁被蹭得翻出红艳艳的一块，莱纳的膝盖止不住打颤，他快支撑不住自己的身体了。

那根东西缓慢地切开他的下体，莱纳没忍住喊叫出来，像是受了委屈般哀嚎着，让咬着牙，小心地往前挺进，莱纳下面紧的要命，艾伦平时到底怎么做的？

他进入一点又完全退出来，再继续推进，莱纳一阵阵的呜咽催得他心痒极了，没直接把人按着操是他最后的理智。

“啧……”

让握住莱纳的雄器，飞快地撸动起来，这能让对方稍微分散一点注意力，他贴上莱纳结实的后背，调整好了姿势，一点点加快了动作。

“啊、啊啊……让……让……”

莱纳被顶得往前耸了一大截，口水顺着嘴角就流到了床单上，起初撕裂般的疼痛渐渐变了味儿，一股从未有过的浪潮在身体里猛烈拍打着，他忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，放肆地浪叫起来。

“哈……嗯……莱纳、艾伦操你的时候你也这么放荡吗？哈……”

艾伦……艾伦？莱纳的思绪仿佛都被撞散了，艾伦从来都是伏在他身上横冲直撞，他有一搭没一搭地想，让的动作不一样……好奇怪……他仿佛感觉让的东西在体内打着转，肆意地攻陷掉每一个敏感点，却不多做停留，马上又前往下一个，只留给他一股无法满足的空虚。

——莱纳好像明白为什么艾伦愿意让莱纳进入自己了。

他什么都不想思考，也不想要什么脸面了，莱纳断断续续地叫着让的名字，把臀部抬得更高，讨好地向对方索求高潮……

“哈……嗯……真是个骚货……”让坏笑着顶了两下，在那团柔软的臀肉上拧了一把，好让身下的人夹紧些。

结实的腰肢飞快地扭动，以微妙的角度拍在莱纳的屁股上，他知道要怎么让这些Alpha乖得像只兔子，让舔舔牙齿，有些恶劣地对准某一点抽插起来。

“呜……啊、️不……啊啊啊！让、让！……嗯嗯……”

莱纳的前面开始射精，浑浊的白液甩得到处都是，原始的快感引着他一路到了高潮，肠道一阵接一阵地痉挛，缠得让差点射出来。让抱住莱纳的腰，也不管什么轻重，只顾泄欲地把自己埋了进去，在那团温热里被包裹着，只一会儿就尽数释放在了里面。

让趴在莱纳身上喘了一会儿，才慢慢退出来，他抠了抠红肿起来的小穴，一堆精液紧跟着就被排了出来，顺着会阴流满了卵袋。

莱纳有些头晕，他今天射了太多次了，现在什么动也不想动，任由让帮他清理身下的秽物。

“谢谢你……让……”他声音哑哑的，有点走音。

让愣了愣，笑得有些不自在。

“别谢我。我又不是来做好事的……”他站起来，走到茶几边给自己倒了杯茶——已经冰凉了，入口就是满腔苦涩。

莱纳没想到Alpha也能靠后面得到这样的快感，回想起自己方才的模样，羞得无地自容，把脸藏在被子里支吾了好一会儿。

让觉得有点好笑，每个人高潮之后的反应都完全不一样，艾伦是喜欢把头埋在自己胸口，腿还夹在他腰上，一边轻轻喘息，一边勾着他的头发玩。

“今天就这样吧，我去做饭了，一个小时之后叫你。”

“唔……好。”

让拉上拉链，随意扣上几颗衬衫扣子就出去了，莱纳缩在床上还没缓过劲，又觉得困意袭来，没一会儿就睡了过去。

“让？”

艾伦提着行李箱，一进门就看到让衣衫不整的样子，对方只略微惊讶了一下，便走过来帮他拿行李。

“这次结束的真快啊。”

“啊，嗯。怎么回事？”莱纳的信息素味道都快从房子里溢出去了，艾伦埋怨地盯着面前的人。

“怎么回事？你是在问我吗？”让没好气地上下打量他，“连人家易感期都记不住，就知道给我找事儿……”

“我！我有什么办法！难道带他一起去吗？”

让摆摆手，表示不想跟他吵，趿拉着拖鞋就准备去做饭了。

“让……喂！”艾伦把手提箱一扔，三两步冲上去抓住对方的手臂，质问道：

“你们是不是做了？”

让勾了勾自己的衣领，“看着不像吗？”

“你……！”

艾伦一生气就说不好话，让身上裹满了莱纳的味道，他只觉得一阵鼻酸。

“你……你让他抱你了？”

“对啊。”

“…………让·基尔希斯坦。”

黑发男人捏紧了拳头，让感觉他下一秒就要七窍喷火了。

“好了好了，我骗你的。”在这种事上逗他不会有什么好果子吃，让露出一个友好的笑脸：“别这么斤斤计较的，我操了莱纳，他爽的欲仙欲死的，就这样。”

“…………”

“别这么瞪人，好吗？”让又忍不住多嘴了一句：“说真的你们平时到底怎么做的？你这个Alpha好像不太够格啊。”

“让——！！”

“打住打住打住——哇啊啊——”

“你这个混蛋！！”

“痛死了……快给我下去！”

让被推了个跟头，屁股痛得要死，艾伦还压在他身上，本来就乱糟糟的衣服被这么一扯只能勉强挂在身上。

“谁让你操他的？我不准！”

让觉得莫名其妙，平时也没看出艾伦对莱纳有多强烈的占有欲，“你发什么神经？”

对方却突然垂下头，嘴噘的老高，“你之前说了你只有我的……我不准你抱别人。”

让张了张嘴，头一次感到语塞，虽然觉得没什么可道歉的但还是说了句对不起。

——怎么会有人把床上的胡话当真啊……

艾伦闷闷不乐的样子让他觉得自己仿佛是个渣男，但实际上乱搞关系的不就是眼前这个混蛋吗？

“好了，我知道你这几天很辛苦，今晚陪你，好吗？”让安抚地亲了亲艾伦的鼻子，轻轻捏着对方微凉的手。

“你之后也要去看看莱纳，把他晾了好几天不管……”

“……”

“听到没？”

“唔。”

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俺爽完了，满足了，升天了。本来还有莱纳在让面前自慰的情节的，但是感觉莱酱已经不行了，就加入下一次的艾让莱好了[二哈]  
> 让子真是alpha的福报


	3. 番外2：Bad Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇涉及：艾让，莱让，提及莱艾

“孩子，你更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈？”

似乎很多家庭美满的小孩都得面对这样一个问题，显然，莱纳并不属于其中之一，然而他现在正面临着极其相似的情况。

起因就是艾伦变得疑神疑鬼，觉得大家都有事瞒着他，恨不得把每个人都牢牢套在手里。

你只有两只手，所以一次只能拿两个。让这样调侃他，阿尔敏在一旁偷笑。

艾伦放弃和这两个人争论，转而把矛头指向莱纳，他是最好招惹的一个。

你是因为谁才留下的？莱纳？

他像幽灵一样出现在莱纳身边，不依不饶地问着类似的问题，莱纳被他搞得有些神经衰弱。

莱纳给不出一个具体的答案，这些人里他自认最对不起艾伦，他愿意耗尽一切来赎罪，可这不能作为回答。

艾伦拐弯抹角地确认每一个人对他的感情，像是刚学会走路的孩童，跌跌撞撞地扑进别人怀里，期待对方也能给他一个拥抱。

莱纳又翻过一纸书页，但其实完全没看进脑子里。书是阿尔敏从藏书馆借的，内容是一个男人的环游记什么的，莱纳提不起兴趣，他一直在想艾伦的事，还有从刚才起就没停过的窸窣声。

一声更响的声音从厨房传出来，莱纳捏着书角，陷入了沉思，也许他应该回房间去，好给他们腾个地方。

像是为了响应他的想法，那两个人终于从厨房里钻了出来，意犹未尽地寻着对方的嘴唇，接着一起倒在沙发上，坐垫猛地弹了一下，莱纳窘迫地咂了咂嘴，往一旁挪了点，努力让自己不去看那边激烈纠缠的两人。

艾伦扣着让的手指，舌尖把他的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，让有些受不了地扬起脖子，却只是把自己脆弱的地方暴露了出来。

让并不讨厌漫长的前戏，只是那个混蛋突然收敛起来反倒让他不适应了。

莱纳啪地合上书，尴尬得起鸡皮疙瘩，他再不走就晚了。

“你想去哪儿？”

“啊？”

莱纳才刚坐直就被叫停了，不明就里地望着说话的人。

让获得了一丝喘息的机会，他曲起膝盖顶了顶艾伦的腰，低声道：“你又想搞什么？”

“凶我干嘛？”上方的男人孩子气地拧起眉毛，说：“莱纳不也是Alpha吗，总不能只让我一个人学吧。”

他说着俯下身，咬了咬让的耳垂。

让抽回手，猛地把艾伦推开，说：“省省吧，莱纳又不像你。”

银灰色的眸子微眯了一下，透露出的危险的信号。

“你又知道了？”

让没理他，转过身对莱纳说：“你还想看多久啊？”

莱纳心说其实我早就想走了，他正要开口，就被艾伦一个眼刀封了嘴。黑发的Alpha突然扑到让身上，从后面死死抱着他，蛊惑的声音贴着耳廓响起：

“不想试试我和莱纳谁更好吗？”

微小的气息窜进耳朵里，让情不自禁缩起身子，耳根微微发红。

“疯子……”让扯起嘴角，低声骂了一句，“我才不跟你们玩三人行。”

艾伦瘪瘪嘴，贴着让的肩膀说：“不玩就不玩。”

“那，他就没必要待在这儿吧？”

“谁说的……”艾伦直勾勾地盯着莱纳，声音里透着幽幽的笑意，后者只觉得胃部一紧，忍不住向后退去。

一股力量倏地从后背压了下来，让一下子倒在莱纳身上，始作俑者低低的笑声从上方传来，让恼火地翻过身，正要发作就被封住了嘴。

“唔、……呼……”

“这让你很兴奋……是不是？”

艾伦得意地看着对方的脸逐渐红起来，气声卷着挑衅的滋味点在让的嘴唇上。

“幼稚鬼……！”

艾伦轻哼一声，食指挑开让的马甲扣子，衬衣被撩起，露出结实平坦的小腹。

“等、艾伦……让？！”这发展超出了莱纳的想象，让仰躺在他的大腿上，亚麻色的发丝绸子般铺在深色的布料上，莱纳喉咙一紧，双手都不知道怎么放。

“闭嘴……不准看我……”

平日里咄咄逼人的男人嗫嚅道，羞红的眼角染着嗔意，莱纳心跳一顿，抓起书挡住了脸，不敢再看。

艾伦有些好笑地看着他们，一边伸出舌头，绕着让的肚脐画圈，让的腰腹很敏感，只被舔弄几下就禁不住扭动起来。

艾伦解开皮带的搭扣，缓慢地褪下让的长裤，连着内裤一起剥了下来，他享受着这个过程，让笔直修长的双腿宛如从蛇蜕中抽出，微微并拢在一起，完全赤裸。

艾伦欣赏了一会儿，才把手搭上去。他喜欢让的腿，没有赘余的肌肉，比身体其他部位白皙得多，微微发红的膝盖，顺着内侧抚上去，即是处子的秘境。

他轻轻按住对方的膝盖，引导着将它们分向两侧，已经兴奋起来的欲望一览无余，让战栗着深吸了一口气，对即将到来的欲爱渴盼又恐惧。

Alpha压低身体，含住让半硬的性器，炽热的口腔紧吸着那最脆弱的器官，让惊唤一声，紧紧闭上眼睛。

Beta的身体不如Omega那样敏感，欲潮却来得很快，让竭力克制着从鼻腔里溢出的呻吟，难耐地弓起身子。他一动，莱纳便跟着乱了呼吸，灼热的后颈紧贴着莱纳的大腿，也缚住了他的欲望，莱纳微微分开腿，让对方能舒服点。

喘息逐渐变成了急促的吟叫，莱纳知道艾伦已经开始攻略下一处“防线”了，让找不到能攀附的东西，只能紧攥着莱纳的衣角，不住地挺着腰肢。

“啊——啊…、哈啊……呃……”

后穴仿佛被点燃了火，湿滑的舌头整个没入进去，毫不留情地在他的私密处肆虐，舌尖刮过那一点敏感，却肯不久留，让被弄得又舒服又难受，整个下半身都酥酥麻麻的。

“让……是这样做吗？”

艾伦舔舔嘴唇，轻喘着，将食指塞进已经湿润的柔软穴口，恶作剧地玩弄起那处小洞，让只有在床上会发出这样绵软的声音，高扬的音调像是在引诱他更深入一点、更暴虐一点。

接着是中指、无名指，黏腻湿软的甬道对Alpha来说并不陌生，他很快就探到了那处半软的突起。而对这个骄傲的Beta而言，这是他的第一次，打开身体去接受另一个男人的占有。

“啊、……混账…啊…嗯…嗯~”

让不由得咬住自己的手指，毫不怀疑艾伦那个王八蛋就是在报复他，难道是打算用手指把他操射吗？

“够、够了……妈的……”

让的声音带上了哭腔，他想狠狠地踢一脚那个混蛋Alpha，却被握住了脚踝，对方啃咬着他的踝骨，眼神里流露出想要将他生吞入腹的欲求。

莱纳拉开让的手，免得他咬伤自己。那双薄唇大张着，仿佛在索取什么，莱纳鬼使神差地抚摸上去，微凉的手贴上对方滚烫的肌肤，让失神地蹭了蹭，没有反抗探进自己口中的手指。

让的舌头舔过他覆着茧的指腹，不知是否有意地吮吸了一下，莱纳感觉到自己逐渐硬挺的欲望，他摸到对方尖尖的犬齿，想象着把自己埋进那团温热里的快感。

“唔……唔嗯……呃、”

艾伦总算放过了让，他环住对方的脊背把他抱起来，让颤巍地跪立着，由着艾伦摆弄自己的身体。

“你、你做什么？”

艾伦抬起他的腿，让他跨坐在莱纳身上，后者下意识地扶住让的腰，看起来比他还状况之外。

“嗯？第一次的话从后面进去比较好吧。”

“谁问你这个啊？！”

让的胸口剧烈地起伏，莱纳的脸几乎贴上了他的，他知道对方正拼命忍耐着，让一咬牙，报复似的吻住了莱纳的嘴唇。

莱纳吓了一跳，他从没想过让会主动和自己接吻，但当他越过对方看到身后的艾伦，就一下子明白了。

“这不是挺好吗，嗯？”艾伦吻了吻让的颈侧，长发垂在让的肩膀上，温存的动作却裹着无形的刀刃。

“你有一次叫停的机会，让。”他扳过让的脸，摩挲着对方的嘴唇，“可别忘记了。”

让嗤笑一声，凑到他耳边，说：“敢弄疼我……有种就试试。”

“哼。”

艾伦笑着拍了下他的屁股，接着拉下自己的裤腰，早已勃起的阴茎顶着裤子露出了头，他抬起让的腰，将自己抵了上去。

“别担心，只是教学课而已，对吧？”

让攀住莱纳的肩膀，咬牙切齿道：“闭嘴吧，我是担心你学不……啊！”

“担心什么？”

艾伦环住让的腰，恶意地咬着他的耳珠。

“哈……啊……混蛋……”

莱纳托着让的大腿，再次庆幸对方不是个Omega。

“艾伦，别这样。”

“我怎么了？”艾伦轻轻往前一顶，勉强让龟头没了进去，“才……刚开始啊。”

“呜、……！”

让整个人都贴到了莱纳身上，双腿发软打着晃，他突然有些后悔说了那些大话，艾伦的东西比手指粗得多，仅仅前端就让他冒出一身冷汗。

艾伦缓慢地推进着，让不再说话了，把额头抵在莱纳的肩膀上，金发的Alpha吻着他的脸侧，试图把他的注意力稍微转移到别的地方去。

让觉得自己已经被填满了，下体撑得生疼，那根异物却还在前进着，抽出来一点，又埋进更深的地方，几乎要被撕裂的预感朝他压了下来，让忍不住呜咽起来，接着听到他的Alpha轻声安慰道：

“放松……放松……”

艾伦退了出来，手指在穴口揉按着，“不会受伤的，相信我。”

“艾伦……”

“我们再试一次。”像是哄弄孩子一样，艾伦一边抚弄着对方的腿根，一边握住自己的阳物挺了进去。

他不是为了征服对方而这么做，艾伦想起那个幼稚的赌约，他可不想再被对方调侃是个“没用的”Alpha了。

开辟Beta的身体比想象中难得多，艾伦眉头紧锁，他做足了扩张和准备，对方还是不能很好地适应自己。莱纳轻吻着让的嘴唇，大手有一下没一下地揉弄着他的阴茎，让快感压过疼痛是最好的办法。

“哈啊……嗯……不、慢点……啊啊a——”

“让……让、你里面好热……”

下身的律动越来越快，禁锢一点点被解开，让惊恐地发现自己甚至能感觉那硬物的轮廓，他不由自主地缩紧了，隐约听到身后传来抽气的声音。

艾伦换着角度操他，茎身碾过柔嫩的肉壁，让甚至来不及连成一句完整的话。艾伦回想着敏感点的位置，稍微抬高了身体，对着某个方向压了下去，让无法控制地叫喊起来，发出女孩般尖细的哭声。

“是、这里吗……哈……嗯……”

“呜……等、不、不啊啊……嗯啊、艾伦…”

艾伦对着那个地方猛撞了几下让就射了出来，但很快又硬挺起来，让抓着莱纳的手，想叫他不要再弄那地方了，一张嘴却只能漏出可耻的淫喘。

过度的快感漫过让的全身，连大脑都变得麻木起来，肉体像是已经放弃了对入侵者的抵抗，乖顺地迎合着这场交媾的终章。

艾伦紧紧地把他压在莱纳胸口，对方宽厚的胸膛让他多少感到一点安心。让神情恍惚地趴在莱纳身上，身体随着抽插上下耸动着，下体的小穴被肏得几乎合不拢，淫液顺着会阴把耻毛浸湿了一片。

艾伦做得有些过头了，从让身体里拔出来的时候甚至没有液体流出来，只有些许白沫伴着一张一合的动作被挤到穴口。

让呆愣了半天，才意识到已经结束了，他僵硬地动了动，腿根处便传来一阵胀痛。莱纳小心地帮他转过身，让他靠在自己身上。

让喘了好一会儿才平静下来，接着便是前所未有的疲倦，他抬起眸子，翠绿的眼睛湿漉漉的，两个Alpha都傻傻地看着自己，让忍不住开口：

“在看什么啊……两个笨蛋……”

他说完又低下头去，想就这么睡过去算了。莱纳伸出手，帮他把被汗沾湿的额发理到耳后，让安静地看着对方，末了没由来地笑了一下。

“让……？”

男子眨了眨眼，收起笑容，像是觉得不好意思似的把脸侧到里面去了。

——好可爱。

Alpha的内心不约而同地炸开了花，才将压下去的蠢动又有了点苏醒的迹象。

“我……我要休息了、”

大概是感觉到了对方的还未得到抚慰的欲望，让不安地挣扎起来，嘶哑的声音禁不住发颤：“莱、莱纳……你不准、……”

金发男人无奈地看着他，说：“我什么都不做。”

“诶？”

“去洗个澡吧，好好睡一觉。”莱纳低下头，犹豫了几秒，最后在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

让闷闷地点了头，说：

“你抱我去。”

莱纳回来的时候发现艾伦还盘腿坐在沙发上，翻着那本环游记，连裤子都没穿好。

他吃惊地说：“艾伦？你怎么还在这里……”

对方合上书，说：“在等你啊。过来。”

艾伦向他招招手，莱纳不知所措地靠过去，发现对方的脸上竟带着淡淡的赧色。

“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了，你都不觉得不甘心吗？”

莱纳无声地张张嘴，不明白对方在气什么。

“艾伦，你是说刚才的事？”

“……”

“Beta的身体经不起两个Alpha折腾，这你也知道吧？”

“我，我当然知道。现在是在说你的事。”

艾伦又像以前那样瞪着眼睛，莱纳只好闭上嘴，安静等待着下文。

“我也不是故意欺负你……所以，那个……就当是补偿。”

“……什么？”

艾伦曲起膝盖，长发垂下来遮住了侧脸，只听他嘀咕了一会儿，说：

“我是说，我允许你抱我。”

“……”

“你说话啊。”

莱纳看着对方别扭脸红的样子，目怔口呆了好一会儿。

“呃，可，可是，我怕弄疼你……”

艾伦恨铁不成钢地说：“刚才不是看了那么久吗！”

“艾伦……不用在意我。”莱纳故作轻松地耸耸肩，说：“不管它的话一会儿就好了。”

“什么啊……你就这么不想碰我吗。”对方仿佛完全无视了他的话，些许阴沉地斜着眼睛。“你以前不是很想这么做吗，我可都记得。”

“那、那是！呃……”

莱纳一下子慌了神，不晓得艾伦是怎么得知的，他本打算把那些事都带进坟墓里的。

“算了。”艾伦冷冰冰地说，“算我自作多情。”

“……”

他正准备起身，就感觉一道人影逼了过来，莱纳从背后抱住他，心脏的鼓动从后背传了过来，艾伦心中一凛，呼吸也急促了些。

“莱纳？”

“嗯？”

“你在干嘛……”

“唔……时间到了吗？”

“啊？”

“拥抱的时间。”

“…………就只是拥抱？”

“不是拥抱吗？”

“……”

HAPPY ENDING！（？）

p.s.那什么，滚爷的高音真的太妙了，受役高潮完全就是女孩子（x）请搜油管“谷山紀章drama”可代x


End file.
